


Seams

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonshade, as she works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



Moonshade did not dwell on the past; it was not the Way. Nor did she look more to the future than enough planning to survive the cold coming. That was also part of the Way. When she worked the leathers, adding fur trim to the collars and sleeves, she let her mind run in the Now. The Hunt that would come, or the Howl that would be after it, were often on her mind. She considered the amount of food in caches, deciding how much more would be needed. Most of the time, though, she concentrated on the person she was cutting the leathers to fit, mindful of the scraps and what they might be turned to. 

With each project she completed, she wove herself more into the harmony of the pack. The tribe each had a piece of her, and she of them, just as the Way deemed right.


End file.
